undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Anguish
Lmao the first thing I seen clicking on this chapter is you ran out of quotes oh nuu, boi u better find some cause I love them quotes, make them about Aoi and her doughnuts or something!!! Welp, we are already off to a bad start with this chapter, no quotes is a bad sign man, its game over. Dx At least we have the otp together. WOW Rai makes the poisoned person open the door? lazy butt. :O And already the struggle, fitz pls why did u make this punishment for me in advance. Dx also I forgot to mention I like where it is going with Sasada, I've been feeling we needed some more to her so putting her in this position is a very nice idea. LMAO Azama with the someone dying comment, gdi I feel like they forget where they are sometimes. Also for clarification, does the buddy system mean they are all sleeping in pairs? Im a bit lost as I thought Ken and Rai were in the nurse place rip now I feel like im missing things omg nu. Sucks to suck I guess. Dx OMG NU NOT YUKA, BOI U BETTER NOT, this is like that poison arc in twd all over again nu pls I don't want my faves to become like that. D; Inb4 they all end up to wounded to actually commit a murder and they all just die, cut to MonoMech being like "aww shit I didn't think about that" XD Okay boi people gotta stop thinking about Sasada working herself to death, you probably gonna jinx her, then she dies and you're all screwed. RIP everyone. Awww man, someone is totally gonna murder just to save everyone else in some tragic way, aren't they? gdi it would make a nice difference though, the first murder was idk how to describe it, panic maybe? the second would be too help others so we can leave the genuine murder to escape for later. :O or maybe all this is just a plot to distract me oh nu. Also I love the focus on Satoshi as well I love. It's hard I love them all in their own way and don't want favorites but then urgh favorites just naturally happen, gawd why do u do this to me! Ayy Yuka getting up like "lol u thought I would die??? silly" also boi Obi better not cause drama. Omg Sasada pls u need his help just to get there gawd. I love tho this is why I dont like having favorites because everyone has their moments. Dx AYYY THE RETURN OF THE DATING SIM, inb4 this is the plottwist. Anguish is just a simulation and the dating sim is the real world. :O OHH DAMN CALL HIM OUT GURL OHH NU Shiomi's character lmao why did the two gurls do it to him, he about to get a slap. D; OHH fuck, I love how u said death will come on facebook while reading this chapter, gdi fitz so someone is dead so I guess now it is prediction time, huh? ohhh nu Alright, calling it Nakata got rekt by the person we least expect... *drum roll* YUKA :O never trust the cute little ones. Nah idk, I feel like you are leading estray (intentionally or not) with the comment about three people being together and that one of them has been rekt, probably Shiomi because rip that boi just wanted to get close to Ken and we all know what happens to people who do that. As for who? IDK. I don't think it will be Obi, he can be a jerk and I know for sure that he gonna kill someone but I dont think it will be yet. As for who kills, idk honestly. The only two I can be suspect of is Azama and Shiho but I don't know what to say. ;-; Can it just be a plot twist that it was all just a dream and their happily living normal school lives??? sad times, welp better get ready for my heart to be torn apart.